El Novio de Sam
by 37seddie
Summary: Sam desafía a su orgullo y quiere conseguir un novio... lo conseguirá?
1. Chapter 1

Estaba el trio de Icarly en licuados locos, después de otro gran show. Todo era color claro para el trio de Icarly, todos tenían sus vidas ordenadas. Carly en pareja con un chico llamado Logan, y Sam increíblemente le iba bien en la ultima etapa del colegio (claro, Sam siempre levantaba sus calificaciones en el ultimo periodo). En cambio Freddie, vivía la vida de otro color (mas claro que de Carly), estaba saliendo con la chica de su mismo departamento, Trixie y estaba a punto de ingresar a la universidad, lo que sería abandonar gran parte de su vida.

Carly empezó la conversación en los licuados locos:

-Creo que hemos superados las expectativas del año- señalo la morena

-No lo creo, a mi me falta un novio- declaró la rubia

-Vamos Sam, nos necesitas un novio para ser feliz- decía feliz

-Claro que sí, tu estas saliendo con Logan, el chico nuevo del colegio. Y el ñoño con una ciega del apartamento- señalo la rubia. Freddie solo rodo los ojos.

-Pero nos tienen a nosotros, que lo más importante- Señaló Freddie, que extrañamente lo ayudaba a Sam

- Eso no es suficiente, necesito un novio y lo voy a conseguir- Estampó la rubia, que salió de Licuados Locos en busca de un nuevo reto, conseguir un novio.

Bueno, el primer capitulo… esta historia se va armando en cada capitulo… espero que lo disfruten


	2. La Primera Conversación

Capitulo II: La primera conversación

Carly estaba en su apartamento cuando Sam llegó llorando:

-Sam, que te pasa?- Preguntó Carly

-No conseguí novio en estas 2 semanas y me prometí a mi misma conseguirlo- Dijo Sam, que apenas podía hablar

-Sam, tienes que dejar todo esto, no puedes seguir asi-

-No, no puedo, no puedo renunciar a algo que me prometí hacerlo, sería faltar a mi orgullo- después de esto, Sam abrazó a Carly y ella le devolvió el abrazo-

En eso llega Freddie silenciosamente, que al mirar a Carly ya sabia lo que ocurría y decidió volver a su apartamento.

Al otro día, Freddie y Carly estaban charlando en el set de las mejoras técnicas:

-Ya ordenaste y mejoraste los micrófonos para hacer nuestras voces graciosas- preguntaba Carly a Freddie.

- Si, solo falta probrarlas, Dónde está Sam?- Contestaba el productor técnico

- Seguro que en su casa… tratando de conseguir una pareja- Contestó la morena

- ¿Conseguir novio?, pero ya han pasado 2 semanas-

-Si, pero no puede renunciar a ello, se lo prometió a si misma-

-Ahh, y ¿qué tienes en mente?- preguntó el chico

- Tengo algo en mente… pero necesitaré tu ayuda- contestó la morena-

-Oye, oye, oye, yo no quiero ayudar a Sam en esto, podría matarme- dijo el castaño, ya con voz de asustado.

-No lo hará, solo lo tienes que hacer a escondidas- Trataba de tranquilizarle la morena-

-No lo se Carly, no creo que debamos ayudar a Sam en esto… ella lo quiere conseguir sola-

-Te dije que lo haremos todo a escondidas, para que ella se sienta orgullosa de si misma y pensará que lo logró-

-No lo se… aun estoy indeciso…-

En eso, el teléfono de Freddie empezó a sonar… Era su novia, que lo invitaba a Licuados Locos para pasar la tarde juntos.

-Carly, me tengo que ir, iré con Trixie a Licuados Locos, y seguramente pasaremos toda la tarde juntos-

-Ok Freddie, pero me ayudaras con el plan que tenemos con Sam-

Freddie ya se había ido, así que Carly no sabía si lo había escuchado o no…

**En Licuados Locos**

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- preguntaba Trixie, la novia de Freddie

-Nada, es solo que pienso en una amiga- contestó Freddie

-Muchas gracias por contestar- Se notó molesta

-No pienses mal, es Sam, ¿asi que se pusó celosa?- molestaba Freddie

-Para serte sincera, si… me preocupa tu relación con esa chica- decía Trixie

-Primero, se llama SAM, y segundo, solo somos amigos-

-Nadie puede ser amigo de alguien que lo trata tan mal- contestó Trixie ya molesta

-Es parte de nuestro juego, siempre lo hemos hecho-

-Esta bien, no discutamos con esto, ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana?- preguntaba Trixie

-Pienso a ayudar a Sam en conseguir novio- contestaba Freddie

-Perfecto, me voy de aquí-

Trixie tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Freddie totalmente confundido.

Mientras tanto, Sam iba a Licuados Locos cuando vió a la novia de Freddie salir molesta y decidió averiguar que había pasaba:

-Hola tonto- saludaba Sam

-Gracias Sam, si estoy muy bien- contesto con ironía

- Oye tonto, vengo a preguntar que paso que tu novia se fue molesta… ya se operó los ojos-

-Muy graciosa Sam- contestó Freddie, notablemente molesto.

-Bueno, esta bien… ¿qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Sam

-Se molestó porque estaba hablando de…- y Freddie se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se cayó

-Hablando de…?- Preguntó Sam para que Freddie siguiera la frase

-Hablando de… de… de mi madre, si, estábamos hablando de mi madre y se molestó- Hasta Freddie se sorprendió por la mentira que había dicho

-Wuau… y no la culpo-

-Si…. HEY!-

-Oh vamos Fredtonto, sabes que tengo razón-

-Cierto…- contestó Freddie

-Quieres ir a la casa de Carly para ver películas?, no quiero ver películas romanticas sola con ella- Ofreció Sam

-Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer- contestó Freddie y se dirigieron a la casa de su amiga Carly, para pasar una noche sin sobresaltos


	3. La noche inpensada

Despues de que Sam y Freddie fueran a la casa de Carly a mirar la película, Carly y Sam tuvieron una charla:

-Conseguiste novio Sam?- Preguntó Carly

-No… pero decidí salir a caminar y tomar un licuado- Contesto Sam

- AH… y porque decidiste venir a mi casa?-

-La cuestión fue que ví a la novia de Freddie salir molesta de Licuados Locos, y entre a preguntar que fue lo que había pasado… y Freddie me contó todo y le propuse venir a mirar películas-

-Ofreciste a Freddie venir a mirar películas?- Pregunto Carly asombrada

-Si, no quise mirar películas románticas solas contigo- contesto Sam

-Ah…, no te gusta las películas románticas, se me había olvidado-

-Carly, por favor, sabes que no me gustan las películas románticas-

-Tienes razón, solo te obligue-

Mientras tanto, Freddie estaba en el set viendo algunos desperfectos técnicos que estaba teniendo mucho el show, aunque no se notaba en vivo, Freddie siempre quiere hacer el show perfecto… en eso llega Trixie, sorprendiendo a Freddie.

-HOLA AMORCITO!- Grita Trixie

-Trixie.. que, que, que haces aquí?- Preguntó Freddie asustado y sorprendido.

-No puede una novia venir a visitar a su novio?- Preguntó Trixie

- Si, pero esta no es mi casa… como entraste?- Preguntó Freddie

-Bueno, fue asi…

_Recuerdo de Trixie:_

_Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Freddie, no puedo enojarme con él por una pelea estúpida, lo necesitó y seguramente él me necesitará a mi._

_-Hola Señora Benson… está Freddie- Preguntó Trixie_

_- No… está en la casa de Carly, lo puedes buscar ahí-_

_-Ok… gracias señora Benson-_

_Cuando iba a tocar la puerta de Carly, escuche a Sam y a Carly hablando sobre la pelea, entonces decidí entrar silenciosamente, para que Carly ni Sam se dieran cuenta que entre._

-Y asi fue como entre- concluyó Trixie

- Vaya… y viniste a hablar?- Preguntó Freddie

-Si, pero quiero irme al parque-

-No puedo ahora, tengo que mirar películas con Carly y Sam-

-Oh vamos, ellas no se enojarán-

-No lo se… los tendré que preguntar-

-NO!... mejor dicho, porque no nos escapamos?-

- Yo no haría eso… se enojarían conmigo-

- Esta bien, hablemos otro día-

-Vamos Trixie, no te enojes-

- No Freddie… estó se acabó-

Trixie se va muy enojado y Carly y Sam escuchan un sonido muy fuerte… entonces deciden subir y ver que había pasado.

Encuentran a Freddie paralisado y Trixie yéndose muy rápido y enojada.

Sma y Carly deciden hablar con Freddie.

-Freddie, que ocurrió?- Preguntó Carly

-Trixii… me dejó…-

Asi termina mi tercer capítulo… cada vez se va formando la historia, solo tengan paciencia…


End file.
